


Dad/daugther ballet class

by milexandmore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock's Past, Some misunderstanding, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: Sherlock and John had agreed to raise Rosie side by side, and even though they are not in a relationship, John doesn't seem to mind much if his daughter is calling Sherlock papa.But when Rosie's dance teacher suggest a dad/daughter dancing class, and the little girl wants to bring both of her dads to class, some problems arise, and they start questioning the balance they thought they had finally found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this post](https://www.facebook.com/dslmagazine/videos/10154993773642721/?hc_ref=ARQseGjcXkGvGeQiDOjfaarv-mNUuw6TPaR2N9ta8Ij9Atbkmk7URXoVFRZc7_NnjTQ) I saw a while ago on Facebook. 
> 
> A big thank you to [SilentRaven97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRaven97/pseuds/SilentRaven97) for agreeing to beta read this work.

Rosie is now 5 years old and like many girls her age, she has asked her parents if she could take ballet classes.

She is already learning how to play the violin for almost a year now; Sherlock  is her personal teacher, as after they had tried many different violin teachers, she still refused to learn with anyone else than Sherlock, after much debates, they had given up, and Sherlock had taken his teacher role very seriously, researching the best teaching method out there in addition to his knowledge as a violinist himself.

So a few months ago they  took her to her first ballet class, and if John has seen Sherlock  beam with pride, he hasn’t said anything.

One day, John goes to pick up his daughter at the end of her ballet class, when the teacher makes an announcement to all the parents.

“One of my friends  showed me a video on Facebook, of one dance teacher offering a ‘dad and daughter ballet class’, I find the idea brilliant, and decided that in order to celebrate father’s day next Sunday, I will give a class on the previous Saturday, for the dads and their daughters and sons, as we also have two boys taking our classes, everyone who is willing to participate is free to join. I will work with the girls and the boys in our next class to prepare a simple choreography, they will then have a few minutes to teach you on Saturday and then  in a small group you will perform with your daughter or son.”

On the way back home, Rosie seems quite excited at the prospect of this class, while John isn’t so sure about the idea. Him dancing ballet, what a ridiculous idea! he thinks to himself, but then if it makes his daughter happy, he will do it willingly.  

They arrived at 221B Baker Street, and as soon as they  opened the door to the living room, Rosie is eager to tell the news to Sherlock.

“Papa? Papa?”

“In the kitchen, honeybee.”

Rosie has taken to call ing Sherlock papa for a few years now, at first because she  seemed to think that Sherlock was too difficult to pronounce for her in her young age and then, because for her, Sherlock is as much her dad as John, even if Sherlock isn’t so sure about this part. John seems content with the idea, even if Sherlock and he aren’t a couple, they have agreed to raise Rosie together, and in that sense, Sherlock could be called Rosie’s dad as much as he. Sherlock reluctantly  agrees to the nickname but has never called Rosie his daughter. Though he loved to play the part and  has found quite a few cute nicknames for her.

“Papa, I have fantastic news!”

“And what is it darling?”

“Emma, my dance teacher, says that next Saturday we are going to have a ballet class with our dads.”

“Really?” Sherlock looks up at John perplexed. John shrugs and smiles a little bit at him.

“Yes, that means that you and daddy are going to dance with me, I’m so happy!” she says jumping for joy.    


At this John freezes a bit, he hasn’t really  thought that through and hadn’t imagined that his daughter would like to take both of her dads to this class, though now that he thinks about it, that seems the most natural thing to do for her of course.

“Darling, I’m not sure we can both dance with you…”

“Why not?” she asks looking at John, with an expression that reminds him of Sherlock when John tries to explain that he can’t exactly do that according to the rules when they  are  playing board games like Cluedo.

“Because you see other children have only one dad, so you may have to choose one of us to dance with you.”

“But I don’t want to choose!” says Rosie affronted at the idea.

“You won’t have to choose honeybee…” says Sherlock calmly, and John looks at him confused, “because you see, your father is John so it is him who is gonna dance with you.”

“But…”

“No but, miss, I’m not your dad, and you know that this is a dad and daughter thing, so you will share it with your dad, that’s the end of it.” Sherlock says more fiercely.

Rosie looks at him and rushes to her room, or rather her and John’s room upstairs crying.

“Brilliant!” says John sarcastically.

“What? I simply stated the truth.”

“Sherlock, we could have  talked about it at least, and how many times do I have to tell you that you are indeed her father! Haven’t you noticed that she calls you papa?”

“That much I am aware  of , but I never actually  agreed to this arrangement if you recall!”

“Sherlock, it’s been four years since she started calling you that! And she really considers you her father!”

“She shouldn’t!”

“Why not? You're helping to raise her...”

“As Mrs Hudson, and Molly, and even Lestrade from time to time.”

“You  absolutely can’t be serious to compare your role to theirs…”

“I don’t see what I do differently!”

“Ok, I can’t believe that we actually still having this conversation, but as you want… Can you tell me if they have woke up in the middle of the night to tend to her when she was little? Are they playing the violin whenever she can’t fall asleep? Do they kiss her goodnight? Do they read her a story every night? Help her with her homework? Feed her?  Hug her to calm her crying when she is sad?”

“Most of these things I am able to do them because we live under the same roof!” replies Sherlock pointedly.    


“As Mrs Hudson! And she actually  agreed to be called granny, and accepts her role even though she isn’t her real granny! You see it’s not because you and Rosie  don’t share a blood connection that you aren’t as much as her father as I am to her! And what you have just said has really hurt her!”

“That wasn’t my intention…” whispers Sherlock looking at his hands.

“And what was your intention exactly?” asks John raising his eyebrows.

“I was simply stating her the truth, so she understands that she doesn’t have to choose between you and me, as you are her real father, she should share things like this with you, not with me!”

“You don’t want to share things with her?”

“That’s not what I said!”

“You don’t want to be her father? If t hat is what this is , you should have said it a long time ago Sherlock, because now whether you want it or not, Rosie considers you her father and she really loves you.”

“I love her too, John!” replies Sherlock quickly.

“So what’s the problem then? Is it because of what people can say?”

“Don’t be an idiot, I never care about what people said about me, unlike you, so why should I care now?”

“So tell me why you don’t want to be called Rosie’s father?”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m replacing you, you should be the only one who has the right to be Rosie’s father, I don’t have this right and I don’t want to claim it, I don’t see why I couldn’t be called Uncle Sherlock or something…”

“You are not replacing me or anyone Sherlock, you are only  complementing me as Rosie's other parent, offering her a sense of balance…”

“John they are many single parents out there who are raising their child alone, without asking their best friend to be called papa, why do you need me?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes I am, I am not doing much for Rosie, I’m there for her sure, but as I said if I am present  in this manner it is because we live under the same roof!”    


“You know that’s not true Sherlock, even when we weren’t living here you were doing these things for her, and you were always there for her, so find another excuse!”     

“Anyway, why should I be called Rosie’s father, John?”

“Because I want you to be!” says John breaking into tears of anger.

“You want me to be her father?” asks Sherlock incredulous.

“I thought that was rather obvious!” says John pretending to imitate Sherlock between tears.

“It is no time to show your imitating skills, John, I don’t understand…”

“I want you to be the father of my child, what is so complicated to understand? You already have been for the past five years, I don’t even know why we are having this conversation!”

“John, do you realize, what you are  implying with what you are saying?”

“What?”

“What it is  you are implying about us? Our relationship?”

“I know that you don’t feel things like that Sherlock, and I won’t force you into anything, but I want you to be Rosie’s father and my partner even if it is strictly platonic between us because I don’t see myself raising my daughter with anyone else but you!”

“John…” says Sherlock tears in his eyes “I do…“

“You do what?”

“ Feel things like that… I have been for a really long time actually but you always  said that you were not…”

“Gay, I know and that’s true I’m not gay, I’m bisexual Sherlock… But do you mean?”

“I mean that I love you John… and… I’ll be honoured to be the father of your child…”

“Our child! And I love you too, idiot…” John giggles and Sherlock joins him “May I kiss you now?”

“Yes please!”

John gets Sherlock up off his chair and  presses their lips tightly together. They kiss for a few minutes until they have to  detach themselves to breathe, and they giggle again.

“I love you John.” says Sherlock looking John straight in his eyes.

“I love you too Sherlock.” John smiles “But now I think you have something to talk about with your daughter.”

“I… I’m sorry…”

“ It’s not me you should apologize to Sherlock, it’s to her !”

“I’m so sorry…” Sherlock breaks into tears in John’s arms replaying in his head the words he had said to Rosie before she  fled out of the room “She probably hates me now…”

“Shhh, stop being a drama queen and go talk to her, I’m sure she doesn’t hate you!”

“How could you know?” says Sherlock, his voice muffled in John’s neck.

“As you said, she is my daughter, that means that even if she probably cross with you now, she still adores you…”

“You’re sure?”

“Go and see for yourself…”

Sherlock turns around in the kitchen and starts busying himself by making a cup of hot chocolate.

“What are you doing Sherlock?”

“As you said, she is a Watson, if I go there unarmed, I’m not sure I’ll have a chance!”

“So you’re making a cup of hot chocolate?”

“Yes, it’s her favourite drink, so I making her a cup just the way she likes it.”

“You’re an angel.” says John laughing.

“No, I’m simply her father.” Sherlock beams and John smiles back, there for the first time he admits that Rosie is his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock goes upstairs with a cup of hot chocolate and some Jaffa Cakes.

“Rosie, darling, can I enter?”

“No, go away…”

“I’m sorry honeybee for what I said, I didn’t mean it… I made you a cup of hot chocolate and I’m bringing you some Jaffa Cakes, would you care to open the door so I can bring them to you and then I  will  leave you alone I promise.”

He waits a few seconds before the door opens to a red eyes Rosie.

“Hey, sweetheart, where should I leave them?”

“You can leave them on the bed table there…” she says voice hoarse from crying, and Sherlock is breaking on the inside knowing that he is the one responsible for it.

She goes to sit in her father’s bed. “You have been crying too…” she simply says.

“How do you know?” replies Sherlock

“Your eyes are red and your cheeks are still a bit wet from tears, you  have also  kissed someone apparently for a very long time as your lips are swollen.”

“How did you make that last deduction miss?”

“You said that the other day to Aunt Molly, you said that you hoped she was really happy with her new boyfriend, and then she asked how you  knew that she  had a boyfriend, and you said that her lips were a bit swollen so she must have kissed him for a long time before coming here.” She giggles a bit.

It hits Sherlock  then , that Rosie was indeed his daughter too, already making deductions.

“You are absolutely right, my dear.”

“Who is your boyfriend then?”

“Pardon?” answers Sherlock confused.

“Who have you kissed?” asks Rosie looking at him like he was a bit of an idiot.

“Hmmm…” Sherlock says a bit hesitant but then John appeared in the doorway.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, I just  wanted to tell you that dinner would be ready in 20 minutes, and then I was thinking that maybe we can watch a film together, what do you think?”

Sherlock and Rosie, both look at John not sure who he was talking to, but then their daughter noticed the swollen lips of her daddy.

“You kissed daddy!” she says turning to Sherlock.

Sherlock went into panic mode until John says softly, “Yes he  did , darling, that’s what parents do isn’t it? They kiss because they love each other…”

“So Sherlock is my father then…” Rosie says unsure.

“Of course, he is darling, of course! I let you two  talk then, ok? I’ll call you when dinner is ready. ” and with that, he goes downstairs to continue preparing the dinner.

“I’m sorry Rosie...” says Sherlock ashamed.

“For what?” asks Rosie confused.

“For what I said earlier, of course, you are my daughter, and of course I love you, it just that I think that it’ll be better if you do the ballet class with daddy instead of me…”

“Why?”

“Because I know that it’ll make him very happy, and if he is happy so am I.”

“So you won’t be sad if you don’t get to dance with me in class?”

“No sweetheart, you will simply have to dance with me here afterwards…” he giggles.

Rosie goes into his arms and hugs him, “I love you papa, and of course, I will dance with you here…” she giggles too.    


Suddenly the girl feels tears falling into her hair, she looks up at her father, “Papa why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing, darling…”

“Are you sad? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to call daddy?” says Rosie starting to panicking seeing her father crying.

“No sweetheart, I’m just really happy that you don’t hate me after what I said…”

“I can’t hate you papa… and daddy told me before that sometimes you said stupid things that can be cruel, but you don’t really mean them…”

“Yes it’s true I do, but I really love you Rosie, and I’ll always do no matter what, and this I  mean it , never forget that, ok?”

She nods “I love you too papa…”

“Now we can go play a bit of violin before dinner is ready, what do you say of that?”

“But the hot chocolate and the cakes…”

“Were a stupid idea, dinner is almost ready and you won’t be hungry for what your daddy  prepared for us if you eat them, but I’ll prepare you another hot chocolate to drink in front of the tv after dinner ok? ”

“Yeah! Let’s go play the violin for daddy, papa.”

And with that they go downstairs, both pick up their violin without John noticing and soon they were playing a beautiful  duet together and John has tears in his eyes watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this second chapter :) 
> 
> I'll probably post the last two chapters tonight as I'm not sure I'll have access to internet or time to do it for the next two days.
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment to let me know you enjoyed it, I love them ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said earlier, I'm posting the two last chapters of this fic right away, hope you'll enjoy it ;)  
> Leave a kudo or a comment to let me know what you're thinking of it :)

The day of the class arrives and as Sherlock and Rosie had decided, John and he will both go but it will be John who will dance with her.

Sherlock sits on the side with the other mums while Rosie tries to teach John the choreography in a corner. Sherlock watches them a smile plastered on his face, the two people he loves the most, doing one of his favourite  things : dancing.    


“Are you a father?” one of the  mums asks him.

“Yes I am.” says Sherlock proudly.

“Then why aren’t you preparing a dance with your child?”

“Oh my daughter is already preparing a dance with her  other father  over there.” he shows her where Rosie  was starting to become frustrated with John, as much as him with her. Sherlock giggles to himself, these two have the same character he thinks to himself.

“Oh, so you are a homosexual couple then?”

“I think that was rather obvious…”

“And you play the mummy?”

“What?” Sherlock scoffs.

“I mean you play the role of the mum in your couple?”

“No I don’t play the role of the mum, I’m her father, are you an idiot or what?”

“How  is the little girl is dealing with this?”

“With what?” says Sherlock furrowing his brow.

“How she is distinguishing you and her other dad, I mean does she calls you both daddy.”

“No I’m her papa and John is her daddy.”

“Must be confusing for her…”

“Why?”

“Because a child should have a mum and a dad to have a sense of balance…”

“How about single parents, do you think that they don’t give a sense of balance to their child because they are alone, would you think that Rosie would be happier if John was the only one who was raising her.”

“I think it will be less confusing for her maybe, have you adopted her?”

“No, she is John’s daughter. ”

“What happens to her mum?”

“She is dead!” Sherlock said, old memories of him and John resurfacing, ‘He is entitled I killed his wife! Yes, you did!’, this moment still haunts him every time he thinks about Mary.

“Oh and so he preferred to raise his child with you rather than with another woman who could have given his daughter a sense of balance, seems a bit strange…”

“You don’t think I’m good enough to be Rosie’s father?” he says angrily, raising his voice. John  noticed he was getting angry but Rosie was pulling at his hands so that he concentrates on what she was trying to teach him.

“I’m just saying that he  made a stupid choice choosing to raise his daughter in a homosexual marriage rather than in a heterosexual marriage given his choice.”

“John and I aren’t married.” he said more calmly.

“Oh, are you planning to? You have the right now no? Maybe he doesn’t want to, maybe he will realise that his daughter needs a woman in her life to be her mother…”

Sherlock looks at her, but he can’t stop the feeling that these words are similar to the one he tells himself sometimes when John and he had just had a fight. So he just  flees from the room. John had noticed Sherlock taking his coat and leaving the room so he goes after him,  their daughter in  tow .    


“Sherlock! Sherlock!!!” John calls after him.

Sherlock turns around.

“Where do you think you are going? Are you bored already? Can’t you stay a little while longer while Rosie and I perform?”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t mean what Sherlock?”

“It just… This woman…” Sherlock says feeling tears coming to his eyes.

“What about her, I noticed she  got you rather angry, what has she said?”

“She is right…”

“What has she said, Sherlock?!” asks John getting rather angry.

“She says that you don’t really want this and that someday you will realise that Rosie needs a mother and you will both leave me…”

“I don’t want to leave papa, daddy…” says Rosie starting to cry.

“We won’t leave him darling…” he says to his daughter then turns to Sherlock “you listen to me now, I don’t know what this bitch has told you…”

“Language John!” says Sherlock looking at Rosie but John doesn’t stop.

"...now , but if I know one thing for certain in my life is that I will never leave you again, I need you, Sherlock, I’m miserable without you…”

“John…” says Sherlock his lips trembling and tears leaving his eyes.

“I love you Sherlock, and Rosie loves you too, and we need you, we are family. I don’t want anyone else but you to raise my child. Rosie doesn’t need a mum, she needs you, whatever this woman says was bullshit ok? Rosie had plenty of women in her life to help her deal with what we can’t. She has Mrs Hudson, and Molly, and…”

“My mum…”

“What?” John says with a smile.

“Oh don’t think that when she will learn about this she won’t want to be Rosie’s granny, she will probably force us to do family  dinners on Sundays and all.”

“You see, Rosie won’t miss anything if she has you in her life…”

“You’re sure, John? You won’t regret this? I’m not perfect you know…”

“Sherlock we have known each other for almost 10 years now, I know how you are and you know how I am. We have seen each other at our worst, so I don’t think that there is anything that you can do that could drive me away… except…”

“I know John, never again! I promise! ”

“Great, because you know I won’t survive this another time!” says John feeling unshed tears in his eyes. “Now let’s go  dance Rosie.”

“Yeah, go and impress them all, my loves. ” says Sherlock smiling at John.

John takes his hand and kisses him, “I love you Sherlock, never forget this!”

“I love you too John!“

They reenter the ballet room hand in hand but before John goes dancing with Rosie. He looks at the woman who had hurt Sherlock and looks back at him and his daughter. “Excuse me for a sec.” he says to them and goes straight to the woman.

“Hey you, you have no right to  say these things to Sherlock, ok? Sherlock is a perfect dad for Rosie, he loves her and cares for her as much as it’s humanly possible and even more, he will do anything for her. So you listen to me, it’s not because you are unhappy in your marriage that you have the right to attack my husband on his insecurities, I won’t let you or anyone  else hurt him.”

Sherlock was behind him their daughter in  tow , his mouth agape “John…”

“I thought you weren’t married?“ says the woman.

“Just because we don’t wear rings, and haven’t had an official wedding yet, doesn’t mean that I can’t consider this man my husband. He is the father of my child and the love of my life, and I don’t care what you think!”

Sherlock was blinking, as if he was broken, processing what John had just said to this woman and trying to figure if he was dreaming or not. John looks at him and thinks to himself ‘God I have broken him again.’

“Sherlock? Are you alright?” he asks.

“John?… What you just said…”

“Yeah I know, I couldn’t help myself, I’m sorry, we’ll talk about it when we  are back at home, for now though, I believe I owe our daughter a dance, if you’ll excuse me.”

Sherlock sits back on the side of the room, though this time far enough from the woman and  watches John and Rosie taking their position. He  watches them with stars in his eyes,  simultaneously happy to see the two people he loves the most dancing together and at the same time a bit sad to not share it as well with Rosie, he knows that they will both love it, especially since Sherlock had always loved dancing even if he didn’t tell anyone except maybe his parents and Janine but then she probably took it as a joke.

Everything seems to be fine but when the songs end Rosie starts to cry when the teacher announced that the class is finished.

“Rosie, honey, what is it? Have you hurt yourself?” asks John looking at his daughter concerned.

Rosie shakes her head “No I want to dance with my Papa…” she cries.

Sherlock is on his feet and goes to them.

“Hey honey, it’s okay, I told you we will dance together at home…”

“But why can’t I dance with you here…”

“We talked about it honeybee, I told you that it should be daddy who should dance with you because it will make him very happy…”

“But you won’t be happy too to dance with me?”

“Of course I’ll be sweetheart, but I will have the chance to dance with you at home…”

“I don’t want to dance with you at home! I want to dance with you here! It’ not my fault if I have two fathers!” says Rosie starting to becoming angry.

Sherlock feels the eyes of the women of earlier watching them with an ‘I told you so’ air.

Sherlock tries to continue to reason with Rosie while John  slips away to talk to the teacher.

“Excuse me, I know you said that the girls and the boys will only get one dance with their dads but my daughter really wants to dance with her other dad, will it be possible to let them have a sort of bonus dance?”

“Sure, just let me put the music on again.” She says and she prepares another CD. “Ok, I have a few more minutes for a bonus dance, for those who are willing to participate.”    


As most of the girls and boys were already gone or leaving only two other girls participated, they went first while Rosie was beaming trying to explain to Sherlock what he needed to do, Sherlock seems to listen very carefully John notices.

Then  comes their time to perform, and everyone has their mouth agape, impressed by Rosie and  Sherlock’s performance, they are in perfect step, right in tempo with the music, as if they had done this a hundred times already (and John begins to wonder if this might be true?)

Even the teacher seems impressed by  Sherlock’s performance, he seems to dance almost like a professional, only one who  didn’t have some recent practice but whose memory was still intact, and John starts to wonder if Sherlock has already done ballet  earlier  in his life.   
When they finished, everyone  applauded and Sherlock takes Rosie’s hand as they bow blushing a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Later that night… _

Rosie is in bed, and so it’s time  for Sherlock and John to have a much-needed talk.

Sherlock starts as soon as John has arrived downstairs after putting Rosie to bed and  is  changing  into pyjama. “What you said to this woman… did you mean it?”

“Yes!”

“I’m… I mean I’m the love of your life?”  Sherlock asks puzzled.

“Yeah, of course you are, you’re the love of my life and the father of my child, and I’m so grateful to have met you all those years ago because I’m not sure I’d still be alive today…”

“Don’t say things like that John…”

“It’s the truth Sherlock, you  saved me, I was suicidal when we met…”

“Me too…”

“You were ?”

“I had been contemplating it yes…”

“I’m glad you didn’t…”

“Me too… I mean who could have saved me from the cabbie if you did  not …” Sherlock attempts as a joke but John stays serious, admiring Sherlock in the late night light.

“We  saved each other…”

“Yes, we did…”

John comes and kisses Sherlock again because  he can’t resist any longer, though  he still has a question in his mind.

“Sherlock, I have a question… ”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Have you ever dance ballet before today?”

John feels Sherlock  tense in his arms and  he pushes John away.

“Yes I did, a long time ago…” he starts pacing.

“What happened?” says John calmly, he knows that something bad has happened from the way Sherlock is not looking at him and pacing, his muscles tensed.

“I’m not sure you want to know, John…”

“Sherlock, I promise whatever happened won’t drive me away, I know that it is troubling you and I just want to help.”

“I… ok… I started taking ballet when I was a bit younger than Rosie… I  was quite good had it, so when I was 17, I was preparing to enter one of the most prestigious ballet school in London, but one day after I had finished rehearsing some boys from my school  found me and beat me to a pulp because I was gay and dancing ballet.”

John was clenching and unclenching his fist, starting to become angry that someone could hurt Sherlock, even if it was several years ago.

“The next day, I still went to rehearsal but… I was quite weak after they had beaten me and I didn’t go to the hospital… and as I  started the choreography I  fell and  broke my ankle which was already fragile after the beating. They called an ambulance and I had to stay  for 3 months in  the hospital, it  turned out that I had more injuries from the beating that I had suspected. I missed the first audition and I failed the second as I didn’t have much time to rehearse and I was still too weak…”

“I’m sorry Sherlock…”

“Then my boyfriend left me because I wasn’t good enough for him anymore as he was able to enter the ballet school and I wasn’t. I  fell into a depression as I had lost everything, and it was at that time that I discovered the drugs…”

“I’m so sorry Sherlock, he is an idiot, the poor boy didn’t know what he had lost when he abandoned you…”

“The thing is… I never  danced ballet ever again until today…”

“Never?”

“Never… And I didn’t realise how much I had missed it until now… so thank you…”

“For what?”

“For letting me dance ballet with Rosie… I know it’s you who asked for the ‘bonus dance’”

“You’re welcome!” John says kissing him.

“One more thing, John, how did you deduce that this woman was unhappy in her marriage?”

“Wasn’t it obvious really? You see but you do not observe…” John has a fit of laughter

“Seriously John?”

“I just recognised the sign, I was unhappy in my marriage with Mary if you remembered, so I know them…”

“I’m sorry John…”

“Don’t be… These dreadful  experiences brought us to where we are now, and I don’t know about you, but for me, I will say that it was worth it…”

“Yes it was! I love you John…”

“I love you too my ballet dancer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say Hi on [ my Tumblr ](http://artsherlocked.tumblr.com/)  
> If you have requests or prompts you can contact me either through my Tumblr or by sending me an email at artsherlocked@gmail.com. I also started to do some fanart so you can ask for these too. 
> 
> Hope you like the story!


End file.
